


Finally

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: FtM!Chuck Taylor, M/M, i dont know what else to fucken say, sex isnt actually written but it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: chuck and trent get their shit together with a lil help from orange
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> im doing this instead of starting school because school is online so fuck it

Orange walks into Chuck's room and kicks the door closed before leaning back on it. 

"It's time, you gotta do it." 

"I really don't know what the fuck your talking about. Also why are you always walking in here? I could've been naked." 

"Trent. Also I've seen you naked."

"Trent? I gotta do him. Fucking sure if that's what you want. And you've seen me naked because you're always walking in here!" 

"It's what _you_ want and after you tell him how you feel." 

Chuck scoffs and sits up on his bed. 

"How I feel? I feel like he's my hot best friend. That's all, dude." 

Orange takes a hand out of its pocket to lower his glasses, lifting one eyebrow up. 

"Oh don't give me that look!" 

"Then don't moan Trent's name when getting off, we share a wall." 

"Don't listen to me masturbate then!" 

"It's so loud." Orange walks over to sit next to Chuck. "You have to tell him. I'm pretty sure you've liked him for a while. Your flirting isn't actually a joke." 

Chuck flops back on the bed. 

"It's way too hard. We already live together and he's my best friend, other best friend. There's no way he likes me." 

"I wouldn't say that. I've walked by his door while he was jerking it, too…" Orange stands to leave and Chuck bolts up. 

"Orange Julius Ceasar Mother Fucking Warren Peace Cassidy! You tell me what the FUCK that means right now!" 

"We should watch Sky High later." Orange smiles annoyingly and shuts the door behind him. Chuck flops back down and covers his face. _Fuck Orange. Fuck Trent… ugh I wanna fuck Trent so bad. But he's so manly and cool, though, I'm just an asshole roommate._

Chuck sighs, pulling himself out of his room, forgoing a binder and pants. 

"What's up, losers. How are we fucking up our lives today?" Chuck asks, maybe a bit too overdramatic, as he goes to the kitchen to get cereal. 

"I'm going wherever with Jack so you two will be alone." Chuck fully glares at Orange and Trent nods, completely unaware. 

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Trent suggests, patting Chuck on the back.

"Not Sky High till I get back." Orange calls on his way to his room. 

"Fuck you, we'll watch Sky High if we want to!" Orange comes back out two seconds later looking exactly the same and heads for the door. 

"Bye dads, have fun. When I get back there better be a used condom in the trash." Orange lingers his gaze on Chuck before he's out the door and gone. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Trent looks confusingly at the door.

"He's just being a little shit." Chuck covers and turns back to his bowl. 

"We can probably watch multiple movies, wanna do Rango first?" Trent asks, moving on. 

"Fuck yeah, I'll pop it in." Chuck agrees through a mouthful of cereal. They both situate themselves on the couch, settling in for what will definitely be a super lazy day. 

"Dude Rango is so relatable, he really was just talking bull shit to sound cool." Chuck says, getting up to put his bowl in the sink. 

"Yeah, I would be so shit at that, though. I'm so obvious dude." 

"Maybe not that obvious…" Chuck mumbles, glancing at Trent. _Stupid Orange. I can't just do that_

"What's that?" Trent turns toward Chuck a little in his seat, eyes still on the screen.

"Oh nothing." Chuck sits back down, leaning into Trent and throwing his legs over his lap almost reflexively. Trent swings his arm over the back of the couch letting his hand dangle on Chuck's shoulder. 

Maybe Chuck would be freaking out if they hadn't sat like this almost everyday for a few years. It always felt safe and familiar. 

"I feel like it hasn't been just us two in forever." Trent thinks, hand absently running through Chuck's hair. 

"Yeah we're always fucking babysitting." Chuck frowns making Trent laugh. 

"You love 'em, though." 

"Yeah, I do." There's silence, besides the movie, for about two seconds before Trent asks one of his weird questions.

"Hey dude, would you ever fuck an alien, you know for science?" Trent asks, casually. 

"Probably, it depends on what compartments are available." Chuck shrugs. 

"Compartments? Why wouldn't you just say holes?" 

"Cause compartments are multi functional, holes you can just fill but you can take stuff out of compartments." 

"What're you trying to get out?" 

"I don't know like a penis or something. Some animals tuck their penises into compartments." 

"Why do you know about penis compartments?" 

"It's science dude! You wanted to know if I'd fuck an alien for science! Well science says there might be a penis compartment! Anyways would you?" 

"I don't know anymore, my initial answer was definitely yes but now I'm kinda scared I'm gonna put my dick in the wrong compartment and it's penis like tries to push mine out." 

"Dude, oh my god that'd feel so gross! That'd be like if I had a tampon in and you just shoved your dick in there and pushed it back." 

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to teach it fucking English first so I can ask which fucking slot is good to go." 

"Whatever you gotta do for science. Ugh my hole hurts now." 

"Why?"

"I was thinking about the tampon thing." 

"Yeah that sounds like it would hurt like shit." 

Chuck tucks his hand into his boxers and quiet settles over them again. 

For a few more seconds. 

"When was the last time you were on your period?" Trent asks. 

"Why, you tryna fuck or what?" 

"Nah, well yeah, but you always forget to buy more stuff, I was wondering if we needed to get more tampons and whatever." 

"All stocked up, haven't bled since three days ago, I'm ready to take you." Chuck states, smacking a sloppy kiss to Trent's cheek. 

"That's good." Trent smiles, pulling Chuck into his chest. An annoying voice that sounds like Orange invades Chuck's mind. _You gotta do it._

_Shut the fuck up, Orange!_

_No._

_God, you're a little shit, even in my head._

_Tell him._

_Dude I think Marko's right, you are a wizard._

_Don't tell anyone. But tell Trent you like him._

Chuck rubs his hand over his face and clears his throat. 

"Yeah so uh, Trent?" 

"What's up?" Trent looks down at him. 

"You know how we flirt a lot? You know for fun?" 

"Yeah. Is it too much, I can cool it if you want?" 

"No, no it's cool," Chuck sits up so he's fully facing Trent. "but what if I told you it wasn't completely out of fun…" Trent's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Chuck sighs. 

"I mean, that I'm actually flirting with you because, I do like you, I'm sorry." Chuck ducks his head so he doesn't have to look Trent in the eye. 

"Don't be sorry!" Trent cups Chuck's cheek and lifts his gaze back up. "I flirt with you because I like you, too. After everyone left the other day I sorta… jacked off thinking about you blowing me…" Chuck bursts out laughing. "Don't laugh at me man!" 

"I'm not! Well I am a little bit, but I definitely did the same thing. Damn we could've been having sex for real, I hate fingering myself dude." Chuck leans his forehead on Trent's shoulder, smiling. 

"Me too, it sucks." Trent agrees, hand running through Chuck's hair again. 

"So, can I actually kiss you now?" Chuck asks, face still down against Trent. Trent pulls him back up, their faces very close together. 

"Chuck, please kiss me." And Chuck is leaning in. He immediately brings his hands to rest on Trent's chest as he aggressively licks and bites at Trent's lips, impatience growing as he's waited so long for this. 

Trent opens his mouth, letting in Chuck's tongue and letting out a loud moan. Chuck shifts so he's straddling Trent, who lets out a series of whimpers and whines.

"You make such sexy sounds." Chuck pants out in between kisses. 

"You're really good with your tongue." Trent groans as Chuck rocks his hips down against Trent. "So I'm guessing that used condom shit… was Orange trying to get us to do this?" Trent gasps. 

"Yeah, so let's go fuck in his room…" Chuck smirks grinding down hard on Trent again. 

Trent growls and picks Chuck up under his legs, standing to walk to Orange's room. He drops him on the bed and crawls over him. 

"I'm not gonna think about the fact that Orange has cranked it here." Trent somewhat says to himself. 

"Why would you even say that!" Chuck laughs. 

"I don't know, forget it!" Trent leans down to kiss Chuck again and take both their minds off any images of their friend. 

  
  


Orange walks back in the house, seeing Trent and Chuck on the couch. Chuck is laying on top of Trent as they trade lazy kisses. 

"Finally." Orange steps all the way in, Jack behind him. Jack smiles as he sees them probably also thinking it's about time. 

Jack sits on the floor as Orange goes to the bathroom. 

"Three condoms?" Orange calls from the bathroom, that seemed excessive. 

"One for each room, asshole." Chuck answers. Jack's face gets very red and Orange comes back out. 

"Did you seriously have sex in my room?" 

"Yeah, that was the first one." Chuck smiles. 

"Well now we're even." Orange smirks. 

"Who the hell did you fuck in my room?!" Chuck yells. Orange lifts his hand and points to it before he's being tackled to the ground by Chuck. 

"I'm reinstating the no sex talk law!" Trent announces, not sure if he wants to know who's had sex where.

"Put on Sky High then, baybee." Orange says, laying on the floor under Chuck who's sitting on him. Chuck gets up and pops the movies in before sitting on Trent's lap. Orange pulls Jack onto the couch as well and they all relax to enjoy the movie together. 

Sometime later Marko comes busting through the door. 

"I KNEW IT!" 

"Jesus, you scared the shit outta me!" Trent yells and drops his head on Chuck's shoulder. 

"Knew what?" Orange asks. 

"Jungle texted me you guys finally got together!" Marko explains and jumps on the couch to hug Trent and Chuck. "I knew you guys liked each other!" Trent laughs and pets Marko's hair. 

"Yeah, we were being idiots, you're a lot better than us. But to be fair, Chuck spent a lot of time talking about Okada." 

"Hey! He's still hot! But you're hotter." Chuck presses his forehead to Trent's, he blushes and pecks Chuck on the lips. 

"Oh Sky High!" Marko tunes into the noise from the TV and settles himself back, Chuck and Trent still wrapped up in each other. 

"Hey Trent?" Chuck whispers. 

"Yeah Chuck?" 

"Thanks for being my best friend." 

"Thanks for being my boyfriend." Trent responds before they both get hit with a cushion. 

"Shh." Orange complains and Jack shoves him. 

"We're gonna fuck in your room again." Chuck threatens and kisses his best friend and boyfriend again. _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> these boys and their casual flirting  
> tumblr @junglecassidy but at this point if you dont know that im not totally sure what youre doing


End file.
